


Осколки прошлого

by Serenielle



Series: Из осколков [1]
Category: Assorti
Genre: AU, Angst, Blind Character, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Встреча спустя 10 лет.





	Осколки прошлого

Снег крупными хлопьями падает на землю и ветви деревьев, цепляется за ресницы и ложится на воротник. Рафаэлло смеется, сдувая снежинки с челки, и забегает в студию.  
Он заехал сюда, чтобы забрать Милки с занятий танцами. Марс был занят очередными мутными делишками и укатил из города на пару дней, а занятия у его младшего брата заканчивались поздно. Поэтому Рафаэлло вместо Марса теперь забирал Милки.  
Он предлагал сам научить, но Милки только отмахнулся.  
— Ты слишком занят с братом, а я хочу сделать Пикнику сюрприз, — сказал он, когда Рафаэлло поинтересовался причиной отказа.  
По его мнению, Пикник бы больше обрадовался кое-чему другому в качестве сюрприза, но разубеждать Рафаэлло никого не стал.  
И вот сейчас он заходит в холл небольшой танцевальной студии. Там уже темно — занятия Милки заканчиваются последними. Яркий свет из-за закрытых дверей падает на придверный коврик, расцвечивает красками цветы на обоях. Мягкий диванчик так и манит присесть, и Рафаэлло почти это делает, как вдруг слышит до боли знакомый голос.  
Он останавливается, будто вкопанный. Этот голос, такой теплый, глубокий, со знакомыми бархатистыми нотками, враз швыряет его на десять лет назад. Рафаэлло жмурится, силясь остановить наплывающие воспоминания, но это сильнее его.  
Он пытался забыть все эти десять лет. Он знал, что никогда не вернется в Италию, потому что его больше не ждут там. Он почти уверил себя, что все уже отболело, забыто и засыпано новыми впечатлениями. И его жизнь здесь, в Америке, вполне себе счастливая.  
Рафаэлло прячет лицо в дрожащих ладонях. Боже, как он ошибался…  
Он сжимает пальцы, выдыхает и открывает зажмуренные глаза. И решительно открывает дверь, ведущую дальше в помещения студии.  
Посреди большого танцевального зала стоят два человека. Милки — в спортивном костюме, улыбающийся и чуть запыхавшийся. И напротив него…  
Рафаэлло жадно впитывает образ Роше, одетого в темные штаны и мягкий коричневый свитер. И будто не было этих десяти лет боли и воспоминаний, будто только вчера Рафаэлло сошел с трапа самолета в Америке. Все еще не верящий, что его практически выслали из страны.  
Роше почему-то в темных очках. Рафаэлло хмурится. Нехорошая догадка сжимает сердце мерзкой ледяной рукой.  
— Раф, я уже иду, только соберу вещи, — Милки отходит от Роше и подхватывает свою сумку. Он выходит за дверь, но Рафаэлло его почти не замечает. Ему и неловко, и радостно, и вопросы в голове роятся будто взбесившиеся пчелы. И он стоит, не в силах решить, что же дальше.  
— Хорошо, Милки, не торопись, — произносит Рафаэлло, по-прежнему смотря на Роше. Тот стоит спиной, и не видно выражения его лица. Но заметно, как он вздрогнул, услышав звук голоса гостя.  
— Добрый вечер, Рафаэлло, — Роше поворачивается лицом, на его губах обычная приветливая улыбка. Он выглядит знакомо до боли, как будто какая-то неведомая сила выдрала его из обстановки поместья и поместила сюда, в большой зал танцевальной студии. – Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь. Как поживаешь?  
В животе будто что-то крутится, с болью и надрывом. Не ожидал? После того, как телохранители Ферреро фактически затолкали его в самолет?  
— Прости, что разрушил иллюзии, — холодно отвечает Рафаэлло. Да, он обиделся. Он больше не тот восторженный юноша, который скрывал свои чувства, чтобы всем понравиться. – Спасибо, у меня все хорошо.  
Роше хмыкает и идет к стульям. Там лежит черная простая трость. Рафаэлло с ужасом следит, как он ее берет.  
— Почему… — он обрывает себя, не смея заканчивать вопрос. Это было так нереально, что Рафаэлло верить отказывался. Все Ферреро всегда выглядели как победители, как те, кого не касаются человеческие беды и лишения. Как будто они всегда здоровы, полны сил, и ничто не способно сломить их.  
А теперь он в шоке наблюдает, как Роше, иногда постукивая тростью, обходит студию, что-то поправляет, подбирает, выключает. Он делает это на автомате, словно уже изучил каждый уголок помещения.  
— Жаль, что я не могу видеть твое лицо, — грустно усмехается Роше, остановившись возле щитка. — Наверное, ты изменился.  
— Да, — слова выталкиваются с трудом, застревают в глотке подобно камням в узком ущелье, — мы все изменились.  
— Это верно, — Роше щелкает переключателями, и комната погружается во тьму. — Ты не мог бы выйти в холл? Мне нужно закрыть студию.  
Рафаэлло поворачивается, переставляя негнущиеся ноги. Он как робот — идет, делает то, что говорят, но в голове какой-то вакуум. Ему вдруг кажется, что все это идиотская постановка, и сейчас из-за угла выпрыгнет человек с камерой, скажет, что все это глупая шутка, и Роше снимет свои темные очки и засмеется… Засмеется так, как он это умеет делать — низким грудным смехом, задевающим какие-то струны в душе.  
Но нет — Роше запирает дверь в танцевальный зал, потом одевается, закрывает студию и ставит на сигнализацию. Его движения точные — он явно делает это каждый день. На его шоколадного цвета пальто уже лежат снежинки.  
Милки мнется у машины.  
— Тебя подвезти? — как бы между прочим интересуется Рафаэлло, пиликая сигнализацией.  
— Благодарю, но тебе не стоит утруждаться, — качает головой Роше, — я живу за углом. Спасибо за беспокойство.  
Он прощается с Милки и уходит. Его трость касается асфальтовой дорожки, оставляя в снегу узкие вмятины.  
Рафаэлло хочется закричать, хочется одновременно ударить Роше и кинуться ему на шею.  
Но вместо этого он лишь садится в машину и заводит мотор.

***

Марс вскоре возвращается, но Рафаэлло по-прежнему забирает Милки с танцев. Он сам подписывается на это, будто какая-то непреодолимая сила тянет его туда, в студию. Он застает занятия Милки, наблюдает, как тот кружится по залу. Роше двигается уверенно и неспешно, как будто…  
Как будто вовсе не слепой.  
Рафаэлло кусает себя за костяшку пальца, когда произносит это про себя. Словно до этого все было понарошку, и можно было притвориться, что на самом деле Роше здоров. А сейчас это звучит как приговор, и нет больше пути назад.  
Роше подчеркнуто вежлив и отстранен. Рафаэлло раздирают двойственные чувства. Он вроде и рад тому, что они ведут себя как малознакомые люди, будто их ничего не связывало. Но с другой стороны…  
Как будто не было долгих, томных ночей в поместье, не было этих балов, когда они глазели друг на друга сквозь разряженную толпу. И не было прогулок по саду под луной, не было стонов, жаркого дыхания и всепоглощающего счастья в объятиях друг друга.  
Рафаэлло машет головой, отгоняя эти воспоминания. Все уже забыто и похоронено, не так ли? У них не было будущего, и жизнь расставила все по местам.  
Ему стоит вновь перепоручить Марсу забирать Милки с занятий. И не бередить душу. Но каждый раз ноги сами несут его к машине. Рафаэлло даже ни разу в пробку не попадает, и место для парковки всегда находится. Будто сама судьба благоволит им.  
Наконец настает последнее занятие. Рафаэлло улыбается, стоя возле дверей. Милки танцует вальс красиво и плавно. Роше оказался хорошим учителем.  
— Доверься музыке и не напрягай плечи, Милки. У тебя хорошо получается, — напутствует Роше.  
— Хорошо, синьор Роше, — Милки смущается из-за похвалы, но глаза его радостно блестят. Рафаэлло выходит на улицу, пока тот собирается. Снег продолжает идти. Если так и дальше пойдет, к Рождеству город завалит по самые крыши. Но есть и плюсы — можно будет поиграть в снежки, построить снеговика, да и детвора будет довольна по уши.  
Улыбаясь, Рафаэлло садится в машину, Милки уже разместился сзади. Однако провернув ключ в замке зажигания, Рафаэлло не слышит ровного гула мотора.  
Несколько раз повращав ключом, Рафаэлло добивается лишь какого-то сдавленного чиха. Машина напрочь отказывается ехать.  
— В чем дело? — Милки хмурит брови.  
— Не знаю, — Рафаэлло тоже мало что понимает. — Марс же ее проверял, гонял в автосервис.  
— Я ему позвоню, — Милки уже тыкает пальцами в экран смартфона.  
— Он приедет только через два часа, — поговорив с братом, Милки вздыхает. — Они торчат где-то за городом.  
Рафаэлло выдыхает, закрыв глаза. Прекрасно. Теперь им нужно сидеть два часа в машине и постараться не заиндеветь. Печка тоже не работает.  
Раздается стук в стекло.  
— Что случилось? — это Роше.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивленно спрашивает Рафаэлло.  
— Я слышал, — звучит в ответ. — Вам не нужна помощь?  
— Не думаю, что ты сможешь помочь, — Рафаэлло прикусывает язык, осознав, как это прозвучало. Хоть это и правда.  
— Почему же? Если хотите, можете подождать Марса у меня. Я с удовольствием угощу вас кофе. Горячим, — последнее слово Роше произносит так, будто предлагает что-то непристойное.  
Но само словосочетание «горячий кофе» звучит сейчас как изысканная ласка.  
— Спасибо тебе, — улыбается Рафаэлло. — Надеюсь, мы не помешаем.  
— Нет, я живу один, и вечера у меня не заняты, — Роше говорит это как ни в чем не бывало. Но Рафаэлло хорошо наловчился читать людей. И он слышит в этой фразе застарелую боль.  
Ведь раньше бывали времена у Ферреро, когда свободную минутку не выкроить. И вечера у Роше редко были как раз свободными — то дела, то женщины… Боже, он же такой общительный, наверное, ему очень больно жить теперь вот так, одиночкой.  
Рафаэлло не успевает одернуть себя — он подбегает к Роше и берет его за локоть.  
Они замирают вот так, посыпаемые снегом. Яркий желтый свет фонаря обрывается в полуметре, и Рафаэлло чудится, что они сейчас шагнут в пропасть.  
И он согласен. Но Роше — как он себя поведет?  
Рафаэлло зря боится. Роше медлит, а потом прижимает его руку своим локтем и идет вперед. Милки отбирает ключи и щелкает сигнализацией.  
Дорожка сворачивает за угол. Темнота ночи разбавляется светом уличных фонарей, придает мистический блеск свежему снегу. Рафаэлло кажется, будто они остаются в одиночестве, спрятанные в этом зимнем городе.  
Роше живет и вправду совсем рядом, в том же доме, где была студия. Второй после поворота подъезд, третий этаж. И высокая металлическая дверь без глазка.  
Внутри уютно — однокомнатная квартира оформлена в бежевых и коричневых нейтральных тонах. Поскрипывают полы, деревянная этажерка для обуви чуть шатается. Но раскладной диван очень мягкий.  
— Пожалуйста, проходите, — Роше радушно улыбается, однако Рафаэлло шестым чувством ощущает, что он смущен. — Сейчас сварю кофе.  
Он уходит вперед по коридору. Рафаэлло вешает пальто и шапку на крючки и проходит в единственную комнату. Напротив дивана стоит маленький телевизор, сбоку — стол с компьютером.  
— Чувствуйте себя как дома. Можно включить телевизор, выбирайте что-нибудь посмотреть, — Роше шуршит чем-то на кухне. Милки садится и начинает листать каналы, а Рафаэлло чувствует себя здесь… жутко.  
Будто Роше и сам сюда в гости пришел. Да у него раньше ванная была больше этой квартиры!  
Рафаэлло проходит на кухню, застывает на пороге. Роше насыпает кофе в кофемашину, жмет кнопки, и та вскоре наполняет помещение мерным гудением.  
— Что случилось, Рафаэлло? — Роше замирает, чуть повернув голову. Безошибочно, будто чует, куда нужно. — Ты хочешь что-то спросить?  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
— Я ощущаю твое нетерпение и напряжение.  
Вопросов столько, что они сталкиваются на языке, и Рафаэлло никак не может решить, какой задать первым.  
— Студия принадлежит тебе? — наконец звучит его хриплый от волнения голос. Это самое приличное из того, что так хочется узнать.  
— Ты говоришь слишком уверенно, Рафаэлло, — замечает Роше, — я счастлив, что ты не растерял своей настойчивости. Почему ты уверен, что студия принадлежит мне?  
— Ты всегда уходишь последним, запираешь ее… Я не видел других преподавателей, да и зал у тебя один.  
Роше смеется — вновь своим неповторимым смехом, и Рафаэлло сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы не подойти ближе, не обнять, не сделать того, что потом будет стыдно вспоминать.  
Боже, прошло десять лет, давно пора было научиться держать себя в руках. Но вот появился Роше, и весь самоконтроль, всё летит в тартарары.  
— Да, это моя студия, — отсмеявшись, Роше опирается на стол, чуть откинувшись назад. — Пять лет назад там была парикмахерская, но я выкупил помещение и переоборудовал его под студию. Тебе понравилось?  
— Да, у тебя хорошо получилось. Зарабатываешь танцами? — Рафаэлло подходит ближе. Он как зачарован тем, как свет лампы бликует в волосах Роше. — Из тебя получился отличный учитель.  
— Благодарю тебя. Танцы – это то, что у меня хорошо получается, и зрение мне не нужно, — Роше выпрямляется. Он словно закрывает крышку сундука с секретами. — Кофе скоро будет готов.  
Он отворачивается, доставая из навесного шкафчика чашки. Рафаэлло с болью смотрит в его спину.  
Столько вопросов, и ни одного ответа… Что произошло, если Роше оставил Италию и переехал сюда? И что же случилось с остальными Ферреро?

***

Марс приезжает через два с половиной часа. Рафаэлло смотрит, как скрывается за поворотом дороги золотой прямоугольник окошка на третьем этаже. Силуэт Роше, почти размытый из-за тонкой занавески, закрывающей окно, будто навсегда отпечатывается на внутренней стороне век.

***

Дни текут, вновь погребая под собой обычной рутиной. Рафаэлло кажется, что он спит и сейчас проснется. Внутри него поднимается мутная волна, несущая с собой столько всего, что он тщетно пытался выжечь из памяти. Но все напрасно, стоило ему вновь встретить человека, который когда-то был для него целым миром.  
Рафаэлло хорошо помнит, как впервые оказался в поместье. Он был поражен до глубины души царящей там роскошью, глазел по сторонам как птенец, впервые увидевший огромный мир. Он помнит, как его встречал Роше — импозантный красавец в идеальном костюме, он помнил Ронднуара, который казался незыблемой статуей, основой дома Ферреро. Помнит и Гардена с его высокомерной миной, и Мандерли, фыркающего, когда Рафаэлло проходил мимо. За три года, что он провел в семье, это стало обыденным. Рафаэлло и не думал, что все это рухнет так скоро.  
Но особенно неожиданным оказалось то, что между ним и Роше вспыхнул роман.  
Прямо как в дамских любовных книжках. Когда не можешь надышаться рядом с любимым, когда хранишь его записки в отдельной шкатулке, когда смотришь и видишь лишь его одного. И поцелуи кажутся маленьким взрывом сверхновой, а занятия любовью пронизаны нежностью и страстью. Они отдавались друг другу как в последний раз, всегда искали место, чтобы урвать поцелуй, чтобы обняться, чтобы хоть увидеть друг друга без прицела любопытных глаз.  
Рафаэлло так закрутило в этом потоке, что он совершенно забылся и забыл об окружающем мире. Который швырнул их с неба на землю с такой силой, будто хотел, чтобы они разбились на миллион мелких кусочков.  
Они и разбились.  
Пошли слухи, шепотки, кривотолки. Рафаэлло с болью слушал, как судачат высокие гости на торжественных приемах. Его это не трогало, но было обидно за Роше.  
А потом случился Ронднуар. Сейчас Рафаэлло понимает — он пытался их спасти, предостеречь. А тогда был смертельно обижен, разозлен на то, что им фактически приказали разойтись и все забыть. Как можно? Как вообще у кого-то возникла мысль заставить влюбленных расстаться? Когда они проживают каждый свой день с надеждой, что увидятся завтра. И только это еще держит их на земле.  
А потом — та ужасная перестрелка. Рафаэлло ее почти не помнит — в памяти вставали лишь дым, смрад, крики и пятно крови на полу.  
На котором поскользнулся и упал Роше. И все бы ничего, но он сильно ударился затылком о старинный деревянный стол и потерял сознание.  
Как оказалось, еще и зрение.  
Рафаэлло помнит, как кричал, когда его выводили. Три дня после он жил лишь одним — только бы Роше выжил. Он не знал прогнозов врачей, ничего не знал. Его держали в информационном вакууме.  
А потом телохранители Роше велели ему собирать вещи, отвезли в аэропорт и посадили на рейс.  
Рафаэлло долго не мог очнуться от этого ужаса. Он помнит единственный звонок Ронднуара после — когда тот в ультимативном порядке приказал забыть про все, что случилось в Италии. И никогда не соваться в страну.  
И вот тогда Рафаэлло накрыло.  
Год почти выпал из него памяти — серый бессмысленный год, когда Рафаэлло не ощущал ничего, кроме пустоты, будто у него сердце вырвали, лишили всех органов чувств. Он куда-то ходил, что-то ел, но куда и зачем — сам не знал. Он завершил свой полет к бренной земле и разбился, оставшись лежать сонмом мелких частиц.  
Потом он познакомился с Марсом и Милки. Рафаэлло был им благодарен за то, что они вернули его к жизни, пристроили к делу. И ему до недавнего времени казалось, что он всю жизнь так жил. А то, что было ранее, напоминало полузабытый сон.  
Пока будто из ниоткуда не возникает Роше. И все стены Рафаэлло с грохотом рушатся.  
Потому что на самом деле ничего он не забыл. Рана, нанесенная его сердцу тогда, десять лет назад, просто покрылась коркой, а под ней скапливался гной.  
И вот сейчас он прорывается наружу. И так больно, как никогда прежде.

***

— Ты заебал своим похоронным видом, — Марс садится рядом, пока Рафаэлло на базе сортирует бумаги для бухгалтерии. — Что случилось?  
— Ничего страшного, — Рафаэлло улыбается, не желая нагружать Марса своими проблемами. Тому и своих хватает.  
— Не пизди, — Марс явно раздражен, раз не фильтрует свою речь. Обычно он старается с Рафаэлло не материться. Ну, по крайней мере, не сильно. — Выкладывай.  
Рафаэлло вздыхает.  
— Зачем тебе мои проблемы? — он ставит ящик с декларациями на пол.  
— Затем, что они влияют на твою работу, — Марс затягивается и выпускает клуб дыма. — Ты сам не свой после того, как на эти сраные танцы заехал. Ну так что?  
— Я просто… встретил человека из прошлого, — Рафаэлло перебирает старые ведомости по зарплате. Это так напоминает ему то, чем он занимался в поместье, что становится дурно.  
— Этот хмырь, учитель танцев? — хмыкает Марс.  
— Да, он. Когда-то он был очень богат и влиятелен. Мы… — Рафаэлло замолкает. Он свою ориентацию не афиширует, хотя не особенно скрывает. За все эти годы как-то не было случая рассказать об этом Марсу.  
— Любовничек твой бывший, — утвердительно произносит Марс. — Нечего так смотреть, я уже догадался.  
Рафаэлло выдыхает.  
— Мы любили друг друга. А потом случилась перестрелка, и… Меня почти выбросили из дома. Так я оказался здесь.  
— Ясно, — Марс тушит сигарету. — Разобрался бы ты с этим, а то смотреть невозможно.  
— Не так все просто, — грустно качает головой Рафаэлло.  
— А ты не усложняй. Возьми и поговори, — Марс выходит.  
Рафаэлло опускается на стул. Пальцы теребят краешек свитера, ноет прикушенная губа.  
Он бы поговорил. Но слишком велика вероятность, что Роше это все не нужно. Он даже не попытался найти, выйти на связь… Видимо, и правда все завершилось тогда, за стойкой регистрации на рейс самолета.

***

До Рождества остается неделя. Рафаэлло почти не спит, глушит кофе, постоянно перебирает свое оружие — эти мелкие движения его успокаивают. Марс показал ему, как стрелять, Рафаэлло усовершенствовал этот навык, научившись обращаться с двумя пистолетами. Теперь он много времени проводит в тире, стреляя и стреляя, пока глаза не начнут слезиться до рези. Как будто он пытается застрелить свое прошлое, свою боль, себя самого, каким был раньше.  
Да только без толку.  
И в конце концов он едет на улицу, где живет Роше. Рафаэлло в состоянии апатии — ему уже все равно, он ничего не чувствует, кроме раздирающей сердце боли. Почему все так закончилось? Зачем вообще Роше вновь появился в жизни? Чтобы терзать и добить его? Чтобы напомнить, как это было тогда, когда они думали, что солнце светит только им?  
Мелодичная трель звонка отдается в ушах похоронным маршем. Слышны тихие шаги по ту сторону двери.  
— Кто вы? — спрашивает Роше из-за дверей. Рафаэлло отвечает, и дверь мягко открывается.  
Роше долго стоит на пороге, склонив голову. Он будто разглядывает, и если бы Рафаэлло не знал, что тот ничего не видит, то приподнял бы брови от удивления.  
— Здравствуй, Рафаэлло, — Роше отходит в сторонку, впуская в свое жилище. — Проходи, пожалуйста.  
— Я не помешал? — тихо спрашивает Рафаэлло, входя внутрь.  
— Нет. Я же говорил, вечерами я абсолютно свободен, — Роше держит лицо, эта привычка так въелась в него, что ее не вытравишь ничем. — Будешь кофе? Чай? Или чего покрепче?  
— Кофе, если можно, — Рафаэлло обнимает свое пальто, смотря в спину Роше, уходящего на кухню. Ноги будто к полу приросли, и растет желание сбежать отсюда.  
Зачем он прислушался к совету Марса? Зачем явился сюда, и сейчас будет требовать ответов? Может, и нет их, этих ответов. И все напрасно. И ничего он не всколыхнул в душе Роше, и тот сейчас просто проявляет гостеприимство, не желая выставлять гостя в метель на улицу.  
Роше всегда был галантен.  
Шумит кофемашина. Рафаэлло проходит на кухню, там Роше насыпает конфеты в вазочку.  
— Располагайся, — предлагает он, разливая кофе. Они садятся, пьют его в тишине. Рафаэлло вдруг начинает казаться, что они уже давно живут вместе, и это лишь один из их зимних вечеров, наполненный теплым ароматом кофе и вкусом шоколадных конфет с миндалем.  
— Ты ведь приехал не за кофе, — Рафаэлло кажется, будто Роше этими словами выталкивает его на эшафот. И топор палача уже занесен над шеей. — У тебя есть вопросы, не так ли? Задавай, и я постараюсь ответить.  
Рафаэлло закрывает глаза и считает до десяти, сжав пальцы. Ему хочется разреветься. Как Роше может себя так вести?  
— У меня множество вопросов, — хрипло начинает он, — но самый важный среди них таков — почему ты ничего мне не сказал? Почему ты выпихнул меня в самолет, будто я стал ненужной вещью?  
Роше дергает щекой, словно ему больно.  
— Потому что тебе угрожала опасность, Рафаэлло. Тебя нужно было как можно быстрее обезопасить, и лучшего способа, чем отправить тебя в другую страну, мы с Ронднуаром не нашли.  
— Вы… с Ронднуаром? — Рафаэлло шокирован. — Ты что, это с ним обсуждал?  
— Конечно, — кивает Роше. — Это была его идея, выслать тебя подальше и запретить возвращаться в Италию. Ты мог погибнуть, и даже больше — ты бы точно погиб.  
— И ты согласился? — Рафаэлло смотрит, как поникают плечи Роше. Как будто он устал нести непосильный груз.  
— А что мне оставалось? — Роше качает головой. — Я хотел, чтобы ты был как можно дальше, чтобы ты жил нормально, а не на острие иглы. Чтобы ты просыпался утром и не думал, как выжить, чтобы не ходил с пистолетом в обнимку, чтобы не слышал мерзких слухов, не думал, как удержаться на плаву… Не видел, как наше поместье потрошат и выворачивают наизнанку, — заканчивает он почти шепотом. И в этом шепоте такая боль, такой надрыв, что Рафаэлло отшатывается.  
— Что? — он ушам своим не верит. — Что стало с поместьем?  
— Его больше нет, — Роше говорит как робот, — и нет больше семьи Ферреро. Нас разрушили изнутри, вскрыли, распотрошили как шкатулку с драгоценностями. Ронднуар старался что-то сделать, как-то повлиять, но все было тщетно. Он не успел, и наше поместье, наша жизнь пошли с молотка. Картины, которые собирала мама, ее украшения, которые дарил отец, коллекция ваз дедушки, дорогие книги из библиотеки, которые собирали с начала основания рода, да даже сортовые розы Гардена… Продали все, — Роше сжимает губы со злостью. — Я не видел этот аукцион, но я стоял рядом с Ронднуаром. Он сказал — слава богу, что я не видел. Потому что те, кто продал нашу семью и убил ее, были там в первых рядах.  
Рафаэлло смотрит на Роше широко открытыми глазами. В густой тишине слышны только завывания ветра за окном.  
Не может быть. Рафаэлло даже в страшном сне не мог предположить такого. Он гадал, что Роше делает здесь, в Америке, но думал, что тот просто оставил семью, чтобы не быть обузой, это было бы решение в его духе. Но что больше не существует семьи Ферреро, что все ее влияние, ее история теперь пустой звук — это было слишком внезапно.  
— Как же так, — шепчет Рафаэлло, — что же случилось?  
— Предательство, — выплевывает Роше, — вот и все. После аукциона и уплаты долгов мы поделили оставшиеся деньги поровну. Ронднуар уехал в Россию, Гарден — в Швейцарию вместе с Мандерли. А я — сюда.  
Рафаэлло еще в шоке. Нужно время, чтобы все понять.  
— Но почему я ничего не знал? — вырывается у него.  
— А тебе было бы проще? — горько усмехается Роше. — Знать, что наша семья рухнула? Я приехал в Америку восемь лет назад. Я не знал, где ты живешь, да и если бы знал, зачем бы я тебе был нужен? Я остался без зрения, влияния, богатства. Да и просто не хотел тревожить тебя явлением из прошлого. Я думал, что ты начал другую жизнь и забыл меня. И я был бы последним подлецом, если бы явился к тебе на порог, ворвался в твою счастливую жизнь и разрушил ее.  
— Счастливую? — Рафаэлло засмеялся, но не было радости в его смехе. — Я целый год жил на автопилоте, Роше. Я думал, что ты меня выбросил как надоевшую игрушку. Ну почему ты мне не сказал?  
Его будто что-то толкает к Роше, он обнимает его, такого напряженного, и утыкается носом в шею. Знакомый аромат одеколона щекочет ноздри, и слезы наворачиваются на глаза.  
— Я бы помог тебе, — Рафаэлло шепчет словно заведенный, слова рвутся сплошным потоком как неудержимая горная река. — Я бы поддержал, был с тобой, я бы подставил тебе свое плечо на том аукционе. Мы же любили друг друга, а любовь — это когда делишь невзгоды пополам. Любые невзгоды. Я не сломался бы. Почему ты решил все за меня, почему не позволил облегчить твою ношу, — он скользит губами по щеке, со всхлипом прижимается к губам, и Роше отмирает.  
Они вцепляются друг в друга так, будто боятся, что их смоет волной. Рафаэлло всего трясет, слезы текут по щекам, и поцелуи соленые, горькие, и такие сладкие одновременно. Роше стонет как раненый, сжимает в объятиях, словно собирается сплавиться с ним воедино.  
— Не уходи, — просит он, — никогда больше не уходи…  
— Не уйду.  
Одежда летит в сторону вперемешку. Пол — не самое лучшее место, но ни за какие бриллианты мира Рафаэлло не согласился бы ждать до кровати. Он стонет от счастья, когда Роше проводит губами по его коже, всхлипывает, когда его ладонь находит свою цель. Он вышвыривает куда подальше мерзкие темные очки и смотрит в глаза Роше. Они такие же как были, и даже остановившийся взгляд не пугает.  
Рафаэлло касается закрытых век поцелуями. Роше выдыхает, его мускулы расслабляются, будто он ждал удара.  
— Прошу тебя, быстрее… — Рафаэлло кажется, что он сейчас умрет. У них ничего подходящего нет, под рукой только растительное масло. Не хватает выдержки, она в кои-то веки изменяет даже Роше. Все так неловко, быстро, как у школьников. Больно, мучительно, но так хорошо, сладко, до одури. Рафаэлло обнимает его руками и ногами и чувствует себя наконец целым.

***

За окном по-прежнему воет ветер. Роше лежит на полу кухни, а Рафаэлло, устроившись рядышком и мурлыча от счастья, осыпает его лицо поцелуями.  
— Почему ты решил, что не нужен мне, — столько лет сдерживаемые чувства нашли наконец выход, Рафаэлло физически не может заставить себя молчать. — Мне наплевать на богатство и влияние, уж ты-то должен был знать. А зрение… Бывает и хуже.  
— Неужели? — Роше улыбается как тогда, и Рафаэлло чувствует, как сердце заходится от счастья. Они вновь вернулись в то время, когда бы одержимы любовью. И это так прекрасно.  
— Да. Ты по-прежнему очень красив и обаятелен, и ты успешен в своем деле. Ни за что не поверю, что на тебя не вешались женщины, — он игриво прикусывает Роше за щеку.  
— Ты прав, Рафаэлло, но у меня было много времени, чтобы произвести переоценку ценностей, — Роше обнимает его, водит кончиками пальцев по лицу. Рафаэлло жмурится, ему кажется, что счастье, пузырящееся в крови, сейчас поднимет его в воздух. — А ты изменился. У тебя морщинки в уголках глаз.  
Рафаэлло смеется. Его накрывает пеленой абсолютного блаженства. Рана наконец очистилась и начала заживать. Вскоре не останется даже шрама, и годы, прожитые с болью и отчаянием, обернутся временем счастливой безмятежной жизни.


End file.
